


Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet: Daddy Gives His Girl's Pussy A Workout

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom, Master/Pet - Fandom, pet play - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Candles, Celebrities, Collars, Control, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck me daddy, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Kinky, Kinky Mark, Leashes, Love Bites, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Power Play, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Servants, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Whipping, Workout, daddy dom, filled with cum, leash kink, treadmill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Master Mark has been spoiling his pet recently, leading to her having some extra curves. So he leads her around on her leash and ties her up to his treadmill, making sure he has a lit candle and a riding crop in case she decides to be lazy. Then, when she is done, he decides to give her pussy and ass a good workout, too. And reward her with a good creampie.





	Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet: Daddy Gives His Girl's Pussy A Workout

I am a highly spoiled pet.

So spoiled that Master had made the observation that I had gained a few pounds over the holidays. My breasts, which were always large and bouncy, has gotten so big and juicy that Master has a hard time keeping his hands off me, but he understood that working out more would be better for my health in the long run. And so he had taken to leading me for long walks around the house and in the backyard, my naked body wiggling along behind him on my knees, the leash in his hands attached to the DADDY’S GIRL collar around my throat. I might also add that I was naked at all times, all of my holes always ready for a hard pounding by Daddy. He did like to take me whenever the mood happened to strike him.

Today it was time for my treadmill workout.

Daddy had affixed the leash to the front of the treadmill and he had set a slow pace for me to start out with, my knees and hands moving in tandem so that I would not fall off the moving platform. Daddy stood over me with the riding crop and lit candle in his hand, eyeing me in case I fell behind. He was a man who hated laziness in any form, and the punishment for not living up to his expectations would be both harsh and swift.

“Can I have some water, Daddy?” I asked, my throat getting a tad bit parched and my left knee hurting a little from scraping it against the bottom of the treadmill. Secretly, I really just wanted a wee bit of a break so that I could seduce Daddy into fucking me.

Mark, wise to my tricks, shook his head. “You did an hour yesterday. I think we might bump that up to an hour and a half today. You did eat that slice of cake earlier.”

I cursed softly, remembering how I had lapped up the slice of cake from my food bowl and then licked the rest of the icing off Master’s hard cock. I could still taste the cum and vanilla on my tongue. My mouth watered just thinking about it. Yum. Now I was having to pay the price, though.

A half hour in and I was starting to sweat, my pace slowing down to the point where I was almost off the treadmill, my neck stretched forward by the leash being pulled taut.

Master lit the candle, letting the hot as fuck wax drip down onto my backside.

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

I let out a long howl of pain, which I was rewarded with my more hot wax, this time much closer to my butt crack. I winced as a bit of wax dripped down onto my asshole.

“Bad girl. You can do better than that,” Mark admonished, giving me a few hard wacks with the riding crop for good measure. He was a good Master and he knew, along with the safety signals, what my limit was. But he also enjoyed seeing how far he could go before I caved. I would go so far as to say that he was a mischievous dom. Loving, but with a tad bit of a devilish streak, too.

“Please, Master,” I begged. “I can’t go any faster.”

Just to spite me, Mark hit the next fastest speed. He reached into his pockets and took out several heavy duty nipples clamps, which he made quick use of, ignoring my squealing protests. He also reached under and pulled back my clitoral hood, placing a clamp right on the sensitive nub. I howled in pain and almost choked myself on the leash, but he kept hitting me with the crop until I worked through my pain and started crawling faster on the treadmill.

Looking down at me, Mark gave a contented sigh. I could see the bulge in his jeans and longed to give him a few good licks. Eyeing him, I licked my lips and wiggled my curvy ass back and forth. “Are you ready to fuck me now, Daddy?” I asked him.

The candle dripped more wax onto my naked back in response.

I bit back a scream.

Daddy was not in a playful mood today.

Instead, he pushed another button and the treadmill went even faster.

My whole body jiggled as I choked on my collar, trying to keep up with the frantic pace.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.”

My body was covered in sweat, red wax and marks from Daddy’s cruel riding crop. I kept looking up at him, pleading to end this already so that I could get my reward, which I knew would be a belly or ass or pussy full of his wonderful, gooey cum.

Finally, Daddy stopped the machine, unties my leash from it and I relaxed, almost throwing myself on the ground before thinking better of it. On any other day, disobedience might be brushed off with a light spanking, but today Daddy was playing hardball, so to speak.

Putting down the riding crop and the candle, Mark moved around and got down on his knees behind me, his knees on the carpet. He grabbed me by the hips and pulls me against his crotch. I let out a soft mewl, loving the feel of his raging hard on delving into my hot, wet pussy.

“Fuck me, Daddy. Yes. Yes. Yes,” I cry, getting the fucking pounding of my life as he wraps the leash around his fist and gives it a hard yank, pulling my head back to devour my lips with his. Then he’s plunging himself balls deep in my ass, going back and forth to stretch out both holes in turn. He growls, fucking me as if he wants nothing more than to break me in two, and I find it such a turn on that, given his size and his training, that he really could if he wanted to. Instead, he continues his assault on my willing holes, kissing my neck and giving me firm, sharp little love bites here and there.

“Nasty little bitch,” he says in my ear. “Come for Daddy.”

And I do. Over and over again I cum, screaming and crying out his name. Mark. Daddy. Master. Mark. Daddy. Master. I can’t get enough of him. His sexy, big body. His voice, so deep and gentle in my ear. His cum.

I’m just a sweaty, trembling mess when I feel Daddy curse softly under his breath, then felt the warm spurts as he filled my pussy full of his cum. I closed my eyes and lifted my head back to get another kiss. He buried his tongue in my mouth as his balls continued to fill me up.

When he was done, Master picked me up and carried me into the bathroom to give me a good bath. He liked his pet to be nice and clean and not dirty up things around the house.


End file.
